


An Act of Contrition

by withoutthetiger



Category: Castle
Genre: Kink Meme, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutthetiger/pseuds/withoutthetiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Every sensual move he made was an act of contrition, a prayer that she’d understand his regret."</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Act of Contrition

It had been a painful ride from the precinct, decidedly lacking in their normal banter. Other than a glare (or nine), Kate hadn’t even acknowledged his presence, choosing instead to crank up the volume of some pissed off punk band. Once they had parked, he might as well have taken a separate elevator up to his floor, for all the good the proximity was doing. Her hurried march down the hallway wasn’t any better, and he rushed to open the door to the loft before she just kicked it down out of spite. The second the door slammed behind him, she whirled, furious eyes cutting him to the core. As he fell to pieces, she started screaming.

Being ignored was so much better.

“Castle, how could you be so fucking careless? You weren’t a cop four years ago and you are not a cop now. You don’t get to go storming into buildings that haven’t been cleared as if your writer vest is all you need to conquer the damn world.”

“I’m sorry, I just thought-“

“No, you didn’t and that’s the problem. You never think when your I’m-a-child-who-loves-to-play-cops-and-fucking-robbers brain short circuits. Seriously, Castle, you worry about _me_ all the time. How can you possibly be surprised that I would worry about _you_?”

He approached her, cautiously (he preferred his balls attached to his ruggedly handsome body). His hand cradled her cheek and his wide blue eyes backed his words. “You’re right, Kate. I was an idiot and should have never put you in that position. Your safety means everything to me and I should know by now that mine might mean something to you.”

Just as he leaned in for a tender kiss, she turned and he landed open-mouthed on the side of her face. Kate spun away and headed for his bedroom, her body language suggesting that he not follow her.

But he’d been following her for years. It was a hard habit to break.

Castle found her in the middle of the room, balancing on one leg as she yanked a sky-high boot off the other. It went flying into the wall before she shifted to remove its partner. Her shirt and bra followed, before she finally looked up at him.

“You might want to catch up, Castle.”

He shook his head in utter confusion. “Huh?”

“Quite the vocabulary you’ve got.” She nodded toward the bed. “Get naked and get on the bed.”

Castle didn’t have to be told twice. Well, actually, he had to be told twice all the time. Sometimes three or four times. But here? In the bedroom? Nope. Once would do.

He scrambled to unbutton his shirt, simultaneously attempting to tug it free of his waistband. Then his pants and boxers got kicked to the corner, leaving him in nothing but his socks. Shit. Kate thought he looked ridiculous like that. He bent over to jerk them off his feet, and then eagerly jumped into bed.

She had managed to get undressed much more gracefully and was now staring down at him quite smugly. Castle might have been offended if the look had come from someone other than a gloriously nude Kate Beckett.

“Ok, here’s how it’s gonna go, Castle. I’m in need of a little life-affirming sex. You know, after the adrenaline rush you so nicely provided. But I’m still pissed at you, so you get to lie down and help me get off. This isn’t the time for all of your lovey-dovey caressing and kissing and sweetly poetic words. I want your body, period.”

“Uh…um, ok.” His capacity for eloquent speech was still shot. He simply situated himself in the middle of the mattress and waited for her to join him.

Kate crawled across his body, swinging one leg over him to hover over his ready cock. Aware that he was possibly (already) breaking the rules, Castle reached for her center, dragging his fingers along her slick skin.

“Jesus, Kate. You’re so wet already. Does yelling at me turn you on that much?”

She rolled her eyes. “Don’t get any bright ideas.” Undeniably horny and unwilling to chitchat about it, she sunk down on his length, impaling herself without hesitation. Kate silenced his moan with a look, and then started rocking back and forth over him. She’d slowly slide up until he was close to slipping out of her heat, then she’d slam her body back down, carefully rubbing her clit against his pelvic bone as she moved. Needing some leverage, she leaned forward and placed her hands on his chest, speeding up as he began to meet her with small, forceful thrusts of his hips.

Castle had been keeping his hands in tight fists alongside his body, but when Kate’s movements started to get sloppier, he couldn’t resist the temptation to help her along. She moved her arms away as one of his hands cupped a bouncing breast, his thumb and forefinger pinching her nipple. The other faithfully found her clit, swollen and covered in her arousal. Her familiar cries got louder as she got closer, and she continued to ride him to the finish line.

Most of the venom had left her blown pupils by the time she clenched around him, her orgasm trumpeted by a relieved groan. Castle moved both hands to her hips to keep her moving against him, even as she was unable to keep herself upright. It prolonged the waves coursing through her, until Kate’s tightening muscles coaxed him into release, coming hard as he emptied inside her.

Thoroughly fucked (though which one of them was really on the receiving end, neither could tell), they caught their breaths side by side on the bed. When Kate started to speak, Castle rolled over and quieted her with a touch of his finger to her lips. Then he kissed his way down her sensitive body. He paid homage to her collarbone, her breasts, her navel, and her hip, finally moving between her trembling legs.

Castle nudged her thighs further apart, spreading her open in front of him. She was still engorged and he could see some of his fluid beginning to trickle though her center like a forbidden river. He tenderly brushed a fingertip along the wet skin, causing her to gasp, and he met her eyes with his, silently asking permission. A slow blink and a smile from Kate was all he needed, before lowering his mouth to her

He placed an open-mouth kiss on her clit, murmuring an apology. Castle drew the tip of his tongue downward, finding her hole and dipping into it like it was a baptismal pool. After a few moments of worship, he turned his head and licked at her upper thighs, continuing to whisper.

“Please forgive me, Kate.” An affectionate nip at her skin. “I’m so sorry for being careless.” A nuzzle of his nose against her folds. “I’m so, so sorry.” A flick of her clit with his tongue. Every sensual move he made was an act of contrition, a prayer that she’d understand his regret. Castle made love to her with his mouth, eager to show her how revered she was.

As he continued to taste her…them…she began to writhe under his ministrations. He began to alternate his movements, dragging the flat of his tongue against her one moment, then sucking lovingly on her clit the next. Kate eventually grabbed his head, threading her hands through his hair to keep him in place.

“Right there, Castle. Please, right there.”

He wasn’t one to deny a plea like that, not when her voice was dripping with want. Hungrily, he worked her over, using his lips and tongue to send her flying. One of his hands was splayed across her belly to keep her in place as he continued to draw out her whimpers, drinking the pleasure from her body. He pulled away only when she had completely settled, and he looked down at her beautifully sated face.

“I love you, Kate. And I really am sorry.”

“I know you are, Castle. Now come kiss me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Winter Hiatus '12 Kink Meme Prompt "After a round of rough, angry sex, Castle gently eats her out until she comes one more time."


End file.
